marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
A'Lars (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Titan | Citizenship2 = formerly TitanosCategory:Eternals of Titanos | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Ruler of the Eternals of Titan | Education = | Origin = Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = City of Titanos, Northern Asia | Creators = Jim Starlin | First = Iron Man #55 | HistoryText = Origin A'Lars was born in the Eternals' original Earth capital, Titanos, to Kronos and Daina. His brother was Zuras. A'lars became a scientist like his father. Mentor is regarded as a man who has learned great wisdom over his long life and he employs it well. Following the death of their father, A'Lars and Zuras held the first Uni-Mind to determine which of them would rule the Eternals of Earth. Though A'Lars was well-loved, Zuras won the people's favor. Knowing that remaining on Earth would spread disorder, as the rivalry between his father and his uncle Uranos once had, A'Lars exiled himself to the moon of Titan. Eternals of Titan There he found Sui-San, the sole survivor of the exiled followers of Uranos. With her, he founded the Eternals of Titan and took the new alias Mentor. They began to repopulate the Titan colony and it grew into a paradise. They created ISAAC, an immense computer system that could monitor and maintain all of the life support functions of the inner world.{citation}} Mentor and Sui-San had two sons, Thanos and Eros. Eros grew up to be a fun-loving, carefree womanizer. Thanos was born with grey, hide-like skin and a massive body due to being born with the Deviant Syndrome. Thanos was a morose child who became obsessed with the concept of death. Thanos met the embodiment of Death itself who, in female form, became Thanos' companion. It is probable that Death was attracted to Thanos by both his philosophical dedication to nihilism as well as his willingness to commit genocide on even his own people. Through bionic implementation and long hours of meditation, Thanos augmented his Eternal strength and powers so that his powers surpassed those of all other Titanian Eternals. As he grew in power, Thanos also grew in ambition and desire for conquest. Thanos stole one of his people's starships and traveled to other star systems to recruit soldiers, mercenaries, and malcontents for a private army of his own. After a century, Thanos returned and brought war to Titan. His first attack upon Titan saw the deaths of over 100 Eternals, and even killed his mother Sui-San. After Thanos departed, A'Lars ruled alone and re-built the planet. Thanos later returned and conquered Titan. He declared himself its ruler. Mentor implored his father to aid Titan against Thanos, causing Chronos to create Drax the Destroyer. Moondragon, the daughter of Drax, was raised on Titan with the monks of Shao-Lom. Mentor blocked all of Drax's memories of his old life, instilling in him monomaniacal hate for Thanos. For years, Drax served as Thanos's nemesis, thwarting certain of the Titanian's plans, but never crushing Thanos himself. Drax brought Iron Man into the conflict. Mentor aided Iron Man in destroying Thanos' Earth-base. Thanos decided to acquire more power. To this end, he learned of a power-object called the Cosmic Cube and sought to control that reality-altering device to give himself control over the universe. Mentor met Rick Jones and Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell and enlisted his aid against Thanos. When Thanos finally secured the cosmic cube he commanded it to give him control over the universe. He brought Mentor, Mar-Vell, Moondragon, and Iron Man, Drax, and Eros to Titan. Transformed into a godlike wraith by the Cosmic Cube, Thanos battled the Avengers and the Kree Captain Marvel, When Thanos carelessly discarded the Cube, believing falsely that he had drained it of all power, Mar-Vell struck the cube, willing it to restore the universe to what it had been. Robbed of his power, Thanos reverted to mortal form. Mentor attempted to cure Captain Mar-Vell of his cancer. Mar-Vell spent his last days on Titan, and was buried by their people. | Powers = Mentor possesses the conventional attributes of an Earth-born Eternal: Invulnerability: Like all Eternals, Mentor's life force is augmented by cosmic energy, making him virtually immortal, immune to disease and the debilitating effects of aging and able to regenerate injured or missing organic tissue. Only an injury that disperses a significant portion of his bodily molecules could cause him to die. Cosmic energy bolsters his metabolism so that Mentor does not tire from any physical exertion. Flight: Like all Eternals, Mentor can levitate by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles that carry the force of gravitational attraction) around him. He can fly at approximately 500 miles per hour, a rate of speed slightly below average for his kind. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Like many Eternals, Mentor can project his bodies natural cosmic energies as waves of concussive force. These waves, which he usually directs from his hands, have a maximum concussive force equivalent to 50 tons of TNT, sufficient to level a 12-story steel-frame building. | Abilities = | Strength = Mentor possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. This is slightly subnormal for an Eternal of his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise beyond his procreative responsibilities. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * }}